The Third Eon
by Latios111
Summary: A boy who dosen't like his family...who dies soon, aided by a Latias, he finds out how special he actually is.
1. Meeting Someone New

The Third Eon

Chapter 1

Meeting Someone New

September 3, 6:30AM My House

"Eric, time to get up for school!" My dad screams from the other side of the house. "If you don't get up soon I'll drag you out!" As I sluggishly got out of bed, I was tripping over stuff in my messy room. "Fuck school, and fuck my life..." I muttered to myself. Then I head to the shower like I

never got over my routine, got dressed in my t-shirt and shorts, and eat breakfast. After I finished what seemed to be an endless, I whipped out a DS and played Pokemon Black on it. "At least I have something to do." I said to myself. My favorite pokemon of all time is Latias, who I wasted so much time training her. When I was playing my game my sister thought it would be funny to chuck a pillow

at my face, then she blurts, " How do you like that brother," and if not on cue she starts laughing hysterically.

"I'm going to kill you..." I said quietly. "What did you say?" There was a scary moment of silence, then

I replied, "**I am going to fuckin kill you!**" My sister then screams and my dad comes and grabs me by the neck. "First off, you know the rule about language, and second, don't harass your sister." He said in a surprising mellow tone. "Whatever..." I said as I turned my head away from him.

"Whats going on?" As my mom nearly jogs to the scene. "Your son nearly attacked Sarah, and swore in the middle of it all." "What!" My mom's then changed to aggressive. "Why would you do such a thing?" "Doesn't anyone even listen to me, she attacked me first!" I rebelled. "But..." Mom said "Forget it!" I said, "I'm heading to school, I don't need to take shit from you."

Then I slam the door, leaving behind a crying mom and a shocked dad and sister. As I was walking to school, which was two miles away, if you take the creek as the shortcut.

September 3, 8:00AM Unknown Location

"Did you find the location of the creature." Said one unknown female voice, probably the leader. "No,

we lost track of it about thirty seconds ago" Said one male voice. "Did you shoot it down?" She asked.

"Affirmative." He replied. "Well, how long will it be before we get an idea of where it went?"

"At least 24 hours." He answers. "Good..." She says with a smirk. "Now we wait."

September 3, 8:37AM School

"I was about to start another fuckin year in prison..." I groaned to myself. "Why did they invent school, so kids can ridicule you about shit that doesn't even matter." As I'm talking to myself I look at

my complex schedule. "Look like I have..." Paused for a moment "Art 2, Bowling, Algebra 2, Chemistry, World History, and English 2, that doesn't seem so bad. As I was looking at my schedule, I accidentally bumped into another kid. "Oops, sorry about that." I said as I rub the back of my head. "It's cool." He replied.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"My real name is Jose, but you can call me JR." he replied, "So...what about you?" "Names Eric." I replied, hope to see you around some other time." "Yeah." he replied.

Character Profiles:

Eric

Age: 15

Race: White

Gender: Male

Eyes: Aqua

Hair: Dirty Brown

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 170 Ibs

Likes: Video games, TV, and Not being very social

Dislikes: sister, annoyances, and most other things

Sorry about a boring chapter, I'm thinking this is more of a prologue than a chapter, but I'm too lazy.

The next chapter will be a little more interesting, I promise you.


	2. Have I Gone Insane?

The Third Eon

Chapter 2

Have I gone Insane?

September 3, 3:30PM Creek

As I was walking back home I mumbled about pointless shit like homework and "popular people", talking about how fuckin pointless it is to be "popular". "There is probably one good side from that miserable school, I met a new friend." I said to myself. I was hearing all of the birds chirping in the trees, the sight of swaying trees and falling leaves, the smell of flowers and other plants. My enjoyment for the creek came to a halt when I saw blood spots on the bottom of the dry creek, and broken branches in the trees nearby. "What the..." was all I could spit out of my mouth. I had to see what was going on, so I followed the blood stains that led to a bush with a familiar creature. "Oh my god...what...happened..." I stuttered.

September 3, 3:37PM Unknown Location

"We have found the location of the creature." One grunt said with pride in his face. The female leader starts laughing hysterically, making the other grunts laugh to. "This is too easy!" she said while laughing still. "Now people will tremble when TAP takes over the world!" All the grunts stopped laughing when they saw someone on the radar. "Uh...boss..." Another grunt said in disbelief, "There is a kid nearby the creature and looks like he is taking her away..." "WHAT!" The leader nearly yelped,

"Find that kid and hold him prisoner." "That's the problem..." Another grunt said steadily, "That boy is taking that creature out of our radar, but just barely." "NO FUCKIN WAY!" she screamed, "NO FUCKIN WAY I'M LETTING SOME KID RUIN MY PLANS!" Everyone went silent after that, not even a cricket was chirping for a good mile. Finally one grunt had the guts to say something, "Maybe we should let them go, we already got plenty of pokemon, we even got her brother." "No..." She said, "It doesn't work out like that, you need both of them to unlock the third one..." "The third one?" One grunt spoke out. "Yes..." The leader said softly. "Maybe we can put that boy to use..." All of a sudden a

scientist comes through the doors. "What could we possibly use him for?" she asked. "Well, to access the third one, you need one human close to at least one of the creatures." He stopped for a brief moment, "If we can get the boy to come close with it, we can take both and use his body to get the third one, then domination will be moments away." He finished with a evil grin. The leader stood up, "Excellent, I got a new plan, and world domination will be mine."

September 3, Approximately 4:00PM My House

As I was rushing home with a 80 pound dead weight, I had to take a quick breather. As I looked at her,

she had a few bruises, some scrapes, and some wounds, probably gunshot wounds. "Wow...she needs

help...I need to take her home." I nearly cried at the sight. I was nearly blocks away from my house, ducking behind cars and bushes. "I can't let anyone see her, if someone does, it will be over for her..."

I said to myself, not thinking of these negative thoughts. When I got home, as usual, my parents are gone and my sister is in daycare. My small dog was there and he looked "disturbed" by the appalling

sight. I walked carrying her to my room, and I gently set her down on my bed. "Ok, first things first,

need big bandages and some Neosporin." I looked for the big bandages under the main bathrooms cupboard and found them, and the Neosporin was right on top of the counter. "Saves me the trouble of finding it." I chuckled to myself. As I was walking back she slowly was up, looked at me, and then fainted on spot. "Latias..." I said with a sad tone.

Hey guys guess what, I'm done with chapter 2 :)

I don't like what TAP is planning...there up to something, but what exactly.

I made this one a little longer, but I don't think you guys mind, hope you guys enjoyed it.


	3. Healing Powers

The Third Eon

Chapter 3

Healing Strengths

September 4, 12:30 AM My House

I felt so bad for Latias at the time, but now that she is all patched up, she should heal a lot faster.

"It was so hard to believe that a popular child's game character came to life, let alone the fact that she is a legendary." I whispered to myself. "I think I have been watching her for at least six hours, if not more." The eon started to roll around in my bed, indicating that she is having a nightmare. I felt bad for her at first, but then I couldn't help giggle a little, but that playful smile eventually went away. "Whoever hurt her, I promise to her I will fuckin kill them!" I nearly yelled, almost waking Latias. "Another thing, why haven't my parents come back, or my sister in fact?" I almost trembled at that statement. "Should I leave Latias alone and go get something to eat, because I am hungry." I paused for a second, thinking of the consequences, "Then again, what if by the time I come back with something she stops breathing or tries to leave and gets more hurt than she already is?" I remembered something, "What if, what if is just a statement to make you lose your mind." "She will be ok, you will only be gone for a minute." I said to myself, disregarding my last few statements. As I was tip-toeing

out of my room, I was trying to navigate through the tiny, dark hallway. I was nearly tripping over anything, I was stunned with how much noise I was making. "Damn It!" I hollered to myself, realizing that didn't help. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a few things, and headed back the way I came. As

I was walking back, I realized the damage I did to the house on the way. "Next time, I'm bringing a flashlight." I was at the end of the hallway and when I went into my room, I noticed something that made me drop everything.

September 4, 2:00AM TAP HQ

"What do we do now, I am getting very impatient." The female voice said with a little rage, "The sooner we get them, the sooner we can conquer." The scientist looked at her with an evil smirk,  
>" You know its going to take time, if you wait, the reward is certain, you know better than this Lili." "I<p>

know, I know, but Sam, how long?" She said in worry. Sam couldn't smile anymore, knowing that if he says the wrong sentence, Lili will freak out. He had to think about it for a second, but couldn't come up

with anything, so he just said it, "Few months, maybe more..." **"WHAT!"** she started to freak out, **" YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME, YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, I HAVE TO WAIT A FEW MONTHS, WHY DO I HAVE TO HUH?" **Sam was trembling while Lili was taking a breath, calming down and said to Sam, "I'm sorry Sam, you know I'm impatient, I'll wait..."

Lili said in an apologetic voice. "Lili, I'm sorry to tell you that, I should of..." He stopped being interrupted by Lili, "No...its not your fault..." Lili paused, "Its far from your fault, in fact, its my fault for raging on you, so I apologize." Sam smiled and shook his head, agreeing with what she said. "So Lili, do you want to know my plan that will surely not fail?" Lili then smirked, "Of course Sam, why wouldn't I?" "Thats what I thought, so, heres the plan..." As Sam was explaining the story, Lili couldn't

help but smile, then she got to the point to laughing hysterically.

September 4, 2:20AM

"Oh my god!" I stopped in shock, "How are you alright now, you were about to die, and now your better." Latias only looked at me and replied, "Latias La..." "Oh yea, forgot that you are a pokemon, so you can't speak human, but you understand me right?" Latias nodded back, knowing that she understands. "Ok, I really need to go to sleep, I made sure you are alright all night, I need sleep..." I stop, starting to lose my balance, "I'll be on the couch out in the living room, if you need something, just tap my shoulder." Latias once again nodded in agreement, but the difference is that she is smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back, and I wobbled to the couch and hit the couch like an anvil. When I rested, I noticed Latias steadily was behind me, I could have called her a ninja if I wanted to do. All I could do is ask her, "Need something?" She shook her head yes, came over to me, and hugged me. I was amazed with what she did, I blushed when she did, but she didn't notice because of how dark it is.

I yawned and my last words were, "Good Night..." I closed my eyes for a second until I heard, "Good night..." I opened my eyes and couldn't sleep for at least an hour.


	4. Nightmare

Sorry 'bout not adding a finishing comment for Chapter 3...

I was wondering what I was missing, so, now I know...

Anyways long story short, what did you guys think? ;)

The Third Eon

Chapter 4

Nightmare

September 4, 4:00AM Dream World

I woke up not on the comfy couch, but floating in this peculiar world full of floating doors and a green type space. There was reddish stars and weird planets. "What did I do to myself..." I thought to myself, realizing whatever I say amplifies into space, whether I'm thinking or talking. _Welcome to the dream world, I have a favor I need you to do. _"Who the hell said that!" I replied with a little worry in my voice. "Come on, show yourself you son of a bitch!" _My my, someone has a lot of language not suitable for younger people. _There was a brief pause, making me feel uneasy. It got so awkward that I

had to speak again, afraid that I would say the wrong thing, "First off, I'm sorry, and second, why am I here, what did I do?" The unknown voice was happy to reply. _You did nothing wrong of the sort, and second, like I said before, I need you for something_. "What do I need to do, and who are you?" I felt like an idiot asking all of these questions, but as usual, the voice spoke back in his tone that scares me.

_I would tell you who I am, but not is not the time, also, what I want you to do is protect Latias, she is fragile and needs guidance._ I didn't know what to say at that time, so I bit my lip. _Another helpful tip,_

_if you are close to her, she will be close to you. _"What will I say, what will I do?" The voice stopped and I knew something was up. I didn't want to keep harassing him with questions, so I just asked him one final question, "Why are you so quiet, is there something wrong?" _Something is going to happen soon, sooner than you think, and there is nothing you can do. _ "Wait what!" I yelped, "What is going to happen, why will it ha-" _You will find out soon, I can't say more. Also I have to go, I've said too much already. _"No!" I was stammering, "Don't...go...I need... more information." There was a extremely dark area in that green space, **"DON'T GO!"** I literally screamed, waking up from my slumber.

September 4, 5:30AM My House

I was awake and Latias was sound asleep on the floor next to me. I immediately calmed down and smiled, "She looks so cute in her sleep, she also looks so happy." My sudden instincts kicked in, I needed to go to the bathroom. "Crap, I need to go, but I do not want to disturb Latias." So I thought about what I was going to do, then I had an idea, my furniture was shaped like a "U", so I can jump from each of them to avoid waking up Latias. As I was jumping from sofa to sofa, I nearly fell on Latias, "Holy shit, I almost fell on her!" I muttered to myself. When I slowly got off the final couch, I

walked to the bathroom, and as I did, I saw something that made me so angry, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, LATIAS!" I yelled back to her. She flew really fast towards the bathroom, "What is this?" I asked her, knowing she had the answer. "I...I'd thought you would like it..." "LIKE IT, IT'S INFUSED INTO MY FUCKING NECK, WHAT IS THIS NECKLACE!" "I'm...I'm sorry..." She started crying, "I should have told you sooner..." I felt so bad after that, so ashamed, and I felt like crying too. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just frustrated..." I was hugging her, making her feel a lot better, "Can you please explain to me why I am wearing this necklace?" She sniffled a little, then she nodded,

"This is my eldest brother's necklace, this is the thing that gives him all of his powers." I was slightly intrigued with her and had to know more, "What happened to Latios?" Latias stopped and then she replied with ease, "I'm not talking about Latios, I'm talking about Latiruby..." I looked suspicious of Latias's statements and said to her, "I've never heard of Latiruby, Is he even real?" "Yes, he is, and he was the strongest of the three of us." "Well...what happened to him..." Latias then looked really sad after that, almost looked like she was going to cry, "He...died..." I stopped and I felt stupid for asking these questions, "He died...protecting us...and he wore that very necklace...that was his powers...all in his necklace..." At that moment I had to ask one more question, "Why can I understand you, and how did you get this on without me noticing?" She looked at me and almost glared at me for asking, "The first part of you question, is obvious, the necklace is letting you talk to me, second, I got it on you while we hugged. I was awestruck on how she did that, I was surprised at her genius. "I'm done asking questions, you want to get something to eat?" "First of, yes." She stopped and said something else, "Second, you asked a question." I started laughing and she did too, we got to the point we were rolling on the bathroom floor laughing. Then I asked her to leave so I can do my business, then we both went to the kitchen to get myself cereal, "So what do you like?" "I like Oren Berries, do you have any of those?" "No...Oren Berries don't exist in this world..." She was shocked at my reply, "Pecha Berries?" "No, all berries that you will ask for I don't have..." Then I remembered from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, "Maybe she will like apples..." I thought to myself, then I finally decided that I would actually tell her what I thought, "So Latias..." "What." She replied with almost no emotion. "Do

you like apples?" Her face literally brightened when I asked, "OF COURSE I DO, DO YOU HAVE ANY?" "As a matter a fact I do." I went into the crammed fridge and pulled out an apple, and when I gave her an apple, she ate it in three bites. "Wow, you were hungry." She replied without any stuttering

or fear, "Yeah, I haven't ate since you found me..." I realized what time it was, "I have to get ready for school, but I guess I can stay home for today since my parents aren't home." I stopped, realizing how suspicious it sounded, "They haven't been home all night, or today, something is up..." I paused, then I talked to myself some more, "I have to check the news, maybe they are on it, they tend to be on the news a lot..." I turned on the news, watching a bunch of political news, local news, and sports news. Latias was watching and then she decided to sit next to me, I was a bit happier when she did. I turned up the volume when I heard our Town. The TV then spoke back to me like it was talking, "At about 6:00PM yesterday, three people found dead in a car accident nearby the town of Concord, the names of these people aren't released but we found out that the family has another child that wasn't with them at the time." I literally started crying when I saw the license plate of our car smashed up, I knew what had

happened, "Why are you crying?" Latias said putting her arm over me, "My mom...my dad...everyone in my family...is dead..."

Oh snap, cliffhanger...

Sorry for taking so long to make this chapter, longest chapter, total of this chapter is a little more than

all three chapters so far...

I need inputs so far, and thanks for the comments,

Pokemonlatiasfan- Thanks

Pokegirl360-Thanks :D

joewrg-Thank you

Anonymous(you know who you are)-Thank you

ypehf-Thanks!


	5. Explanations

The Third Eon

Chapter 5

Explanations

September 4, 4:00 PM My House

After I found out my parents are dead, I had to stay in my room for hours, I almost forgot what day, week, and month it was. "Now what am I to do?" I thought to myself, "I have no job, my family is

dead, and I now have to look out for a Laitas who hardly has a grip on reality..." I paused, hoping Latias wasn't listening, and by the looks of it, she wasn't. "Wait a minute, don't I have JR's number, maybe he can help me with this situation." I run to look for my phone, I was tearing up couches, opening dressers, and even looking under my bed. Latias was looking at me like a was a psycho, I had to, for the moment, ignore her. When I finally found my phone, I nearly freaked out in excitement, and as usual, Latias was looking at me weirdly. I called JR hoping he would answer his phone. _"Hello, is anyone there?"_ "Yah, its me, Eric, I need you to come over to my house, its an emergency." _"Sure, what time do you want me to come here?" _ "The sooner you are here, the better." I all of a sudden again

forgot about Latias, "What if he comes and freaks out and tells animal control or some other stupid thing." I thought to myself. _"I'll come over around 7PM, I'll see you there" _"Hey um...JR..." _"Yes?"_

"You got to promise me something, that you won't do anything drastic when you come over." _"Uh...sure thing..." _"Thank you very much." _"Yeah." _(Click) I had to think about it for a second, "Can I trust JR?" "Is he a good enough friend?" "Why am I thinking of all these negative thoughts?" Latias had to come over here and see what I was up to. "So...Eric, what are you up to?" I couldn't help but smile, she is very cute when she is curious, "Nothing, just talking to a friend." "Oh..." she said, "What do you want to do?" I felt so dumbfounded, I had to think of a lot of things that won't be a problem to either of us. "Wait!" I thought to myself, "What if I show her the movie Pokemon Heroes,

maybe she will understand she is not from this world. I was worried though, "What if Latias panics and ends up being the end for her, gets killed, or worse..." I had to get a hold of myself, "She will be fine, I am pretty sure she isn't that type of person, or thing..." I went into my family room, looking for

the Pokemon Heroes movie, Latias was intrigued by what I was doing, she then followed everything I was doing...exactly. I finally found it, lifting my fist up in the air and shouted with glee. Then I saw Latias messing with me and I had to ask, "Why are you acting like me, are you just trying to be silly?"

Latias started giggling and she replied, "Yes, I thought that it was funny what you are doing, so I followed all of your moves just for the fun of it." "Knock it off, you are starting to pester me..." "I know, its funny how you react." I could only sigh after that, it was pointless asking her to stop. "You see this disk looking thingy?" I asked her. She looked at it and studied it, almost like she knew what it was. "Nope." She said with a smile. I fell on my face when she said that, "Then why did you look at it

like you knew what it was!" "Because..." she stammered, "because...it looked cool..." I sighed and I felt bad, "Hand me the disk, I want to put it in this machine that will show you everything." All she wanted to was to oblige, she handed it over. I put the disk into the DVD player and pressed play, while skipping all of the commercials, I finally got to the main screen. "Alright, are you ready for whats next?" Latias looked at me like there was something wrong, and technically, there was. I pressed play once more and, well... longest hour and a half of my life. I looked at her, she was crying, and I felt so

bad, "I'm sorry that I showed you that." Latias sniffled and replied, "It's ok, it finally makes sense." I

hugged her and she purred like a cat, I couldn't help but giggle. She obviously looked at me like I was crazy again. "What's funny?" She asked, "Nothin." I replied. Then I just realized what time it was, "It, its 6:30, JR is coming over in a half an hour." I thought to myself, "I better get ready, or else I will

need to come up with some stupid excuse why my house is dirty." I thought about it and I ignored what I said, "I don't think he is a neat freak, in fact, he looked like he likes getting dirty." I looked at Latias, and she was opening the fridge, "I hope I am making the right decision."

September 4, 7:00PM My House

I was looking through the window and saw a car pull up, and JR was coming out of the car. "Good, he showed up, I'm glad I thought to myself." I looked around the house and Latias was no where to be seen, "Latias, where the hell are you?" When I finally found her, she was cuddled in a ball in the closet, "Make...him...leave..." She asked, obviously scared senseless, "It's ok, he is cool, trust me." I said back. She looked at me, almost didn't say anything, "Fine..." acting like a four year old.

I heard the door knock, and I smiled, "You will like him, I promise." I smiled trustingly. She still was hesitant coming out of the closet, and when I answered the door, stood the kid I bumped into the first day of school. "Hello." JR said, "How are you doing?" "Not really good." I said, "You know that my family died right?" "What?" he was stunned, "What happened?" "Oh, a car accident, its sad that it happened." I remembered the whole point of bringing him here, "Oh yeah, hey JR, I need to show you something." "Uh ok..." He replied, looking suspicious of what I was doing. I called Latias and he nearly freaked out seeing her, "Oh...my...god..." Was all that came out of his mouth, he paused for a while and told me, "I got to go." "WHAT!" I nearly yelped, "WHY!" "I forgot about something

at my house, I'll come back tomorrow." "Ok..." my hopes nearly dropped, "You promise right?" "Yeah..." Then JR walked out of my house and I nearly cried, so insead I went to the couch and moped .

September 4, 7:04PM Outside My House

"Hello, are you there?" JR said while on the phone, "Hello?" "Yeah, I am here obviously, so

you found her right?" the voice says on the phone. JR replied with a low mellow tone, "Yeah, but do you have the money?" "Of course!" The voice replied. "Good." JR said with a little smile, "Good."

Oh noes, is JR a bad guy?

Is he after Latias to?

Why am I asking all of these questions.

Well...I got chapter 5 done...

I am tired, I was so busy and couldn't write for a while...

so... what do you guys think... 


End file.
